nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Four Archangels
The are the four strongest warriors of the Goddess Clan. They are similar in concept to the Ten Commandments of the Demon Clan, and according to Monspeet, even the Ten Commandments must be wary of them as the outcome of fighting them would not go as easily as fighting a divine lance corporal. According to Ludociel, each of the Four Archangels has been bestowed a power from the Supreme Deity known as a Grace, similar to the Commandments bestowed to the Ten Comandments by the Demon King. Each one of the Four Archangels possess power equivalent to two Commandments. Overview The Four Archangels were formed by the Supreme Deity. They are known as the elite of the Goddess Clan, being also recognized as dangerous by the Ten Commandments. All the members have received a Grace, similar to the Commandments bestowed to them by the Demon King. While the Commandments convey both power and a curse on opponents who break the Commandment, a Grace seems to involve power and a special ability. As members of the goddess clan, the archangels are capable of brainwashing members of other races to fight for their cause, which Ludociel avails himself of liberally in order to achieve his goals. History 3,000 years ago, the strongest and most threatening Commandment, Meliodas, defected from the Demon Clan. Seizing this opportunity of weakness, the Four Archangels recruited the Fairy Clan, Giant Clan and Humans in an alliance under the name of Stigma to wipe out the Demon Clan and the Ten Commandments. This came to be known as the Holy War. At the war's turning point, Ludociel planned an ambush on the Demon Clan in the Fairy King's Forest, having previously kidnapped many members of the Demon Clan as bait, with the intent of eliminating the demon forces in a single attack using the overwhelming power of the archangels. Following the decimation of the demon army, the Goddess Clan forces would descend from heaven to seize control of the world and its power. Among the kidnapped demons were many non-combatants, indicative of the Archangel's inhumane ruthlessness toward demons in pursuit of their cause. While the plan successfully obliterated the captured demons along with the main demon army that had arrived to save their brethren, the Ten Commandments were too powerful to fall so easily. Derieri and Monspeet, two of the stronger Commandments, vengefully charged against Tarmiel and Sariel, but the Archangels overwhelmed them effortlessly. The two Commandments were forced to permanently sacrifice six of their seven demon hearts, thereby invoking a favor of Indura, after which they seemingly gained the upper hand. However, the duel was summarily ended by Elizabeth's intervention, and the overall battle interrupted by Gowther's betrayal. Sometime after, Gowther used a forbidden spell with the help of his doll that used up all of his life force and magic that could change everyone's memories of a sole person that not even the gods were immune to. He used it to change everyone who knew Mael into thinking he was killed by someone who never existed, the Demon King's second son Estarossa and this tricked the Goddess Clan into ending the war due to believing their strongest warrior was dead, so the Four Archangels along with the Goddess Clan sacrificed themselves by sealing the Ten Commandments and the Demon Clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, losing their physical bodies in the process and for their souls to inhabit the material in Britannia for the next thousands of years. Mael, have turned into one of the Ten Commandments, was sealed along the Demon Clan. 3,000 years later, with the Demon Clan being released from their seal, the Four Archangels took over the bodies of three humans as vessels in order of fight again. Ludociel possessed Margaret Liones, Sariel possessed Solaseed and Tarmiel possessed Arbus. Then, the three formed an aliance with Liones and the Seven Deadly Sins, reviving Stigma with the goal of unleashing a new Holy War, and spearheaded by Ludociel's zealous desire to finish the genocide of demons they had come so close to achieving 3,000 years past. After Elizabeth was kidnapped by Estarossa, everyone's memories of him began to change when things were not adding up and caused everyone to start remembering the truth: Estarossa, the second son of the Demon King, never existed to begin with and was actually Mael the entire time. Members Abilities & Power Levels *Ludociel: Flash (201,000) *Sariel: Tornado (Unknown) *Tarmiel: Ocean (Unknown) Former *Mael: Sunshine (Unknown) References es:Cuatro Arcángeles fr:Quatre Grands Archanges ru:Четыре Архангела it:Quattro Arcangeli Category:Goddess Category:Groups Category:Four Archangels